Neurological data can be gathered through a variety of techniques. One non-invasive technique is electroencephalography (EEG), which involves the placement of electrodes along the scalp of a user or subject to measure voltage fluctuations resulting from ionic current within the neurons of the brain. EEG is often used in clinical contexts to monitor sleep patterns or to diagnose epilepsy.
Computer system user interfaces typically include a variety of user interface controls enabling a user to interact with the computer system through the user interface. In most circumstances, the user interface controls rely on various input/output devices, such as keyboards, touchpads, mouse controls, game controllers, and other devices typically requiring the user to use his/her hands, other body part to physically manipulate the hardware device.
Various “hands free” controls have been developed. However, these suffer from many limitations. Those that rely on voice controls typically cannot offer the same level of precision control as through hand controls, and are limited in the number of applications in which they are suitable. Some may rely on camera systems to track user movement. However, reliance on a camera system inherently requires a continual view of the relevant parts of the user at a sufficient resolution, which limits the number of suitable applications for use.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate exemplary technology areas where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.